The Devil Is Mine
by Devlin Blacke
Summary: This tale picks up where the DareDevil movie leaves off. As Bullseye is in recovery, he gets taken from his bed and is thrust into another assassin job, One of his targets being The Man Without Fear. Ch. 4 Guest Stars: Deadpool and introduces... just read
1. Chapter 1: Idle Hands

"The Devil is mine."  
  
He replayed that sentence over and over in his head as he recovered in his hospital bed. He hadn't slept since the incident, as falling several stories from a cathedral window and crashing into the hood of a car does not tend to lend itself to the betterment of one's natural sleep cycle. Then again, nothing about him was natural. His eyes were constantly alert, particularly when he was confined in one space for too long. The Full body cast had come off a week ago, but his back prevented him from walking or any sudden movements. Considering that the guards just outside the door would shoot him on sight for making a sudden movement though, this was not a bad thing. Of course it also meant that once the assassin was placed in prison, his current state would do nothing more than add blood to the water, particularly when Fisk got word of his location.  
  
Then there was the matter of The Devil. The man who not only made him miss, but who had taken his hands as well. Sure, his aim was still as true as ever, but the bloody son of a bitch had caused a bullet to pass through HIS hands!!! On top of all of that, he threw him out the window! That dirty bastard threw him out the window! Oh he was going to get that damn Devil. The Man Without Fear...  
  
There was a scuffle just outside his room as he lay there contemplating his future, or lack there of. Suddenly his room was filling with a thick gas, then with three large armored troops, being led in by a smaller form. The smallest member of the team stepped up to his bed and slid a mask over him.  
  
"This will filter the gas out of the air you breath. I trust you can hear me?" came a voice in his ears, feminine by the sounds of it.  
  
"Loud and Clear." He said, struggling to maintain his focus. Some of the gas had gotten into his system and was making him lightheaded before causing him to pass out.  
  
"Get him back to HQ boys." Was the only thing said before two of the larger men rushed over and placed their cargo into body bag while the third braced the door, preventing more security from invading the room. Agent Wilson looked through the hospital room before dropping a small cylinder in the bed where he had been laying. She readied her rifle as her cargo was placed on a stretcher to be carried between two of her men. She took point while the third man took the rear. Time to get Bullseye out of here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bullseye awoke in yet another hospital room, but this one was different. There were no windows and only one door. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all the same; made of some damn metal that did nothing more than reflect light into his eyes. He jerked away, finally covering his head with his pillow until the damnable light had been all but extinguished from his view when he noticed something.  
  
There was no pain.  
  
Bullseye rolled back over and got into a sitting position. Again no pain. The assassin rolled back onto his shoulders and neck, extending his feet directly above him before coming back down onto his feet. Again, no pain. This time however, he was grinning. He was able to move like he had before that costumed cretin sent him on a diving team tryout. He began scouring the room for anything that could have been a closet. He would after all like to wear his own clothing before killing his way out of this place.  
  
"I believe you have me to thank for your back." He heard coming from behind him.  
  
Bullseye spun, seeing an older gentleman stepping out through a sliding panel of the wall. "Thank you." Bullseye said in a quiet, yet bitter tone. "I'll be on my way now, if you could see your way to return my clothing to me, I would like to take care of some unfinished business."  
  
"Oh you will be leaving, but first you owe us."  
  
Bullseye's face twitched as he searched for something on his person to throw at the man.  
  
"You see, I repaired that damaged back and your ribs, and I plan to be fully compensated."  
  
"So put it on my tab."  
  
"I am afraid not. You are going to work your debt off to my organization."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"None of your concern at this time! Make yourself comfortable. Someone will be by with clothing and a list of assignments for you." And with that the older man stepped into the gaping hole in the wall, which immediately sealed itself shut. Bullseye seethed as he glared at the now seamless section of wall. He did not like being told what to do, especially after waking up in a strange environment, naked.  
  
He had no way of telling just how much time had passed, but it seemed an eternity to him when finally, another door opened, this time with a larger man coming through, this time with his clothing as well as a folder. "Here are your clothes and your assignments. Get dressed and get to work." Was all the brutish man said before leaving the room. Bullseye grunted as he quickly went for his pants, then his boots and shirt. He examined his belt, making sure that the throwing stars he hid in his buckle were still there, and grinned as he found they were. His eyes darted over to the file folder before his hand flipped it open. His assignments were as he expected, hits. Most of them were on costumed freaks, although there was a few political targets as well. A grand total of 50 targets in all. A wolfish smile spread across his face as he saw one of the said targets.  
  
"Oh yes, The Devil Is Mine." 


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Jobs

Bullseye growled as he waited near the Hotel entrance, his eyes focused on the elevator in front of him. While he was grateful for the new spine and having his hands augmented to ensure they could never be taken again, he did not like being told he had to wait to get his revenge. Some would say Revenge is a dish best served cold. Bullseye would say that the people who said that were a bunch of idiots and everything is always best served up flaming hot.  
  
He had been on three of these hits now, this one being his fourth. The first and second were easy enough, they were both in the same vehicle. One paperclip and a toothpick later, and the limo became a submarine and the bodies were pulled out of the East River a week later. Number three was a bit tougher though. He was a wealthy Texas Oil man, the kind who had long horns on his limo as a hood ornament and wore a cowboy hat, even though he had never been on horseback a day in his life. He was also a very paranoid fellow who kept numerous armed guards nearby at all times. He took at least half a deck of cards to take out, but it was worth it to listen to the dying gurgles of an oil tycoon.  
  
Number four though was different than the others. First, number four was a she. Second she was neither wealthy, nor powerful; she was a witness to a murder that could be traced back to one of his Superiors employees. So, this hotel maid was going to be taken down by the world's deadliest assassin.  
  
"This is a waste of my bloody time!" he thought to himself as he looked nervously from his watch to the elevator. "I could be out tracking down that bleedin' Devil, but noooooooooooooooooooooo I have to go out and clean up someone else's fuckups!"  
  
As time continued, Bullseye stood, trying to maintain the look of patience while playing with an ace of spades; He was going to use a 2 of diamonds, but now his whole afternoon was shot to hell because little miss eyewitness had to go and blab to an attorney, and as such decided that she was worth the higher valued card. Finally, she had turned a corner with her cleaning cart. Within a second, Bullseye was out the door and she was clutching her throat.  
  
"Bullseye."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"We have to drop the case."  
  
Matt Murdock felt the air rush over his fingers as best friend and partner in law, Foggy Nelson, dropped the case file on the desk.  
  
"What do you mean we have to drop the case? We have spent MONTHS building this case!"  
  
"Matt, the eyewitness is dead. Without her to give testimony, we are sunk and so is the case."  
  
"And another killer walks."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Matt clenched his fists tightly in an effort to maintain some inward control. "How did she die?"  
  
"Not sure, but she was in a room full of people. The hotel lobby where she worked, but no one saw anything. She was just pushing her cart one minute and clutching her throat the next."  
  
"Wait. Clutching her throat?"  
  
"Yeah, her throat was cut."  
  
"And no one saw this? I know there are not THAT many blind people in New York."  
  
"Matt, the camera's didn't even pick anything up. We have to drop the case."  
  
Matt was far from happy, and that meant only one thing. Tonight the Devil was going out on the town.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"What do you mean 'Not Yet'?"  
  
His new employer simply arched a brow before answering. "You will get to Daredevil soon enough. Right now though I have a certain competitor of mine that I want you to eliminate for me. And if you play your cards right and fate is kind, you may get to sink your eager teeth into one of those costumed freaks like Daredevil himself."  
  
Bullseye was seething, but found he was making an effort to calm down. Anger management was not one of his strong suits. "Fine. Who is it, Hammer?"  
  
Justin Hammer smirked as he leaned back, having one of his assistants bring out the in-depth dossier on the next target. "His name is Silvio Manfredi; A rival crime boss who is looking to move in and take over Fisk's territories. We cannot allow that to happen. It would interfere in our plans."  
  
Bullseye eyed the picture. The man was old, possibly pushing into his 80's. "So do I push him down some stairs and take away his medalert bracelet so he can't get help with getting up? I don't see how this will get me the Devil."  
  
"First, I want you to execute this job just like any other you would do. As for the Devil, word out on the street is that some costumed clown is following Manfredi. Apparently his boys made some mistakes and got overheard by someone so now he has someone tailing his operations. Might be Daredevil, might not."  
  
Bullseye simply nodded. If it weren't Daredevil, then it would be someone else, possibly that insect guy. What did the local newspapers call him? Spider-Man? And he thought that Daredevil was the name perfect for a spanner. "Manfredi will be taken care of. No worries. As for his follower, for his sake, I hope he has decided to take the night off."  
  
Justin Hammer grinned as he shook Bullseye's hand. "Good man. Good man."  
  
Bullseye simply nodded, turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. Two guards waited outside the door. They were big, brutish gorilla types. Bullseye had decided to name them Ig and Ook. The pair never said anything to him, which he didn't mind, but they followed him around the compound from the moment he entered for an assignment to the moment he left.  
  
"So how are the wife and kids?" he asked Ig as the trio stepped onto the elevator to go down to the ground floor. Not getting an answer, Bullseye shrugged and began whistling "Danny Boy." His eyes moved towards Ook. "Lose weight?"  
  
Again he was met by silence.  
  
"Bloody fine conversationalists you are." He said before stepping out of the elevator and out into the main hall, where he made for the exit and set out to begin his dirty work.  
  
Authors Note: Silvio Manfredi, aka Silvermane, will be in his pre-cyborg mode. In other words, at this point he is just a normal man. As for Spiderman, will he make a cameo, will he not, will I kill the bug boy off just for the hell of it? Tune in for next chapter, same bat time, same bat.... Wait a minute... wrong company. Ah well. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

**_Author's Note_**: Sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter up for The Devil Is Mine, but unfortunately my insides decided to be uncooperative and lay me up in a hospital for a couple of weeks. BUT I DID NOT DIE! I AM A GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, seriously, more updates will follow now that I am damn near fully recovered.  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bullseye, Daredevil, Justin Hammer, Silvio Manfredi, Foggy Nelson or anyone else in the Marvel Universe who may or may not come into my story unless they are characters of my own design. Last time I checked though, I do own my Bullseye underwear... even if I don't wear it all the time and I do call dibs on my story because hey, I gotta have dibs on something.  
  
**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins**  
  
Bullseye's glare alternated between the dining hall to the watch adorning his wrist. He wanted no witnesses to this particular hit, as Manfredi was indeed a very high profile and loved, albeit sadistically cruel, member of New York society. His criminal activities were all masqueraded as genuine, legitimate businesses and to top things off with his goody goody persona, Manfredi contributed to many charities. It was indeed the perfect cover-up if ever there was one. Of course since Bullseye wanted no witnesses and Silvio Manfredi happened to be located in a dining hall, which was hosting a charity for... Well it didn't matter to Bullseye what it was for. The point was, he had to wait, and waiting was not something that Bullseye was particularly fond of doing. Waiting requires an amount of patience. Patience was a completely foreign concept to Bullseye as was other concepts such as a conscience, remorse, pity, and mercy.  
  
To top things off, Bullseye had yet to see neither hide nor hair of any costumed freak in the vicinity. He was promised some fun on this hit and so far his only fun was trying to decide if he should use a playing card or toothpicks to take out his target. So far the box of toothpicks was winning out. He sat on the hood of his stolen Corvette, watching the festivities through a pair of binoculars when he noticed a black van parked near him turn on its headlights and drive out. Of course it was odd though that rather than turning into traffic, it began picking up speed and plowed over hedges and towards the main picture window of the hall. It was then that Bullseye heard gunfire and... Was that the Ride of the Valkyries????  
  
Not liking where this was going, Bullseye jumped from his vehicle and sprinted across the four lanes of traffic to get into the now wide-open hole in the wall that used to be a picture window. What he saw sent shivers down his spine. A masked man was armed with a pair of pistols and a kitana, with one of these pistols currently aimed at Silvio's head.  
  
"Now I know what your askin yourself Silvie-baby." The masked man began. "Your askin yourself did he fire off six shots or did he fire off five. You feelin lucky... pappy?"  
  
Bullseye reacted quickly, hurling one of his toothpicks into the back of the masked man's hand. "I don't know who in the bloody hell you are," Bullseye said as he began walking towards his mark and his competition, "But he is mine."  
  
The masked man turned, still looking at his hand as he pulled out the toothpick. "Well baldy, me thinks you be a wee bit confused. See this mark is mine. I found him first. I am being paid to knock him off and paid quite well, enough to keep me in pork chops, applesauce, and girly magazines for about a year and a half. So how about you take your toothpick tossin ass and get to stepping off of Deadpool's territory, k?"  
  
To say Bullseye was not at all pleased would be like saying that Deadpool was a smart-ass: a rather pointless observation to make, but still something worthy of noting. Bullseye had heard of the so-called "Merc With A Mouth" through his career. Most of what he had heard was ridicule, but there was always this underlying theme of "Don't mess with him, he is crazy as a fox" This, along with the fact that he had to take out Manfredi himself drove Bullseye to do the unthinkable. "Look you motor mouthed moron, that is MY hit. Get in my way and you will a lot more than you stand to gain."  
  
Deadpool seemed to contemplate his idea for all of about thirty-five seconds before he turned to Bullseye, with his gun still to Manfredi's head. "Ya know, As much as you flattered me, I think it was summed up best by Stone Cold Steve Austin when he said..." And Deadpool let Bullseye know that he was indeed number one... Which was answered by a whistling through the air and the offending digit falling to the floor.  
  
"My finger!!! Owieowieowieowieowie That was my FAVORITE FINGER! Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to regrow a finger???"  
  
Bullseye smirked as he brandished 5 more playing cards. "At least one sixth of the amount of time as it will take to regrow your hand?"  
  
"Listen Bullhockey! I don't know how it is where you come from, but here in the good ol' U S of A, we do not cotton to no finger choppin off!" Deadpool turned, taking his attention away from Manfredi to confront Bullseye.  
  
"Oh, and just what do you plan to do about it? Bleed on me?"  
  
Manfredi wasted no time in getting out of there, his bodyguards were relatively quick to get him to safety, but not without being noticed as both Assassins looked towards him and exclaimed in unison "You Idiot, you are letting him get away. Me??? YOU!" which was ended by Bullseye kneeing Deadpool in the groin and giving chase, leaving deadpool laying on the ground for a moment, whimpering out "M...my gen...geni....gentleman bits... th...those take a long time to regrow too... damn you..."  
  
Bullseye was already well on his way to his vette when Manfredi's black Sedan pulled out of the parking garage and began speeding along on its way to presumed safety. With a growl, Bullseye took off, giving chase to the Sedan, looking to end this mission without anymore catches. All was looking good until a familiar black van came barreling down the street, ramming into the back of Bullseye's procured auto. Then came the familiar voice, but odd battle cry of "HOLD ONTO YOUR LUGNUTS BALDY! IT'S TIME FOR AN OVERHAUL!!!" followed by another rear ending.  
  
Bullseye glared over his shoulder as Deadpool continued trying to recreate America's favorite driving education film "Red Asphalt" by ramming his van into the smaller car. To make matters worse, now the boys in blue were giving chase. "Great, just what I need," muttered Bullseye before he finally jumped out of the driver's seat of the vette and onto the front of the van.  
  
"Jumpin Jiminy Christmas On Thanksgiving Day. What big bugs they have in New York City!" Deadpool cut loose as he began swerving back and forth, trying to throw Bullseye from the Dead-Mobile. This was made more difficult as Bullseye had managed to drive his fist through the windshield to grab Deadpool by the throat, causing Deadpool to swerve, drive onto a sidewalk, take out two hot dog vending carts, and tear right through Central Park. "My windshield! You fucking broke my... Ow... choking me...."  
  
Bullseye opted not to comeback with something witty as he applied more pressure while attempting to get INTO the van, which was accomplished by swinging his body around in order to drive his boots through the drivers side window and into Deadpool's jaw.  
  
"Oo bro muh aw oo sumuhbith!"  
  
"So I broke your jaw. Your point, not like it won't grow back you whiner."  
  
"tha nuh uh poit"  
  
"It is to the point, now shut up and let me drive."  
  
"Oo nuh ribin muh deh-moeel, oo fuher!" Which was followed by Deadpool driving a fist into Bullseye's jaw and an attempt to regain control of the Dead-Mobile, which in retrospect was not the best of ideas as they were now careening out of control to the middle of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Resevoir!  
  
**_Another Gratuitous Author's Note_**: HA! Made ya think I was putting Spiderman in this huh! Well, I wanted Deadpool. So Nah. Anyway, on a more serious note.  
  
_To Raven Claw:_ Glad you liked it so far and hope I keep on Keepin on in a pleasing way.  
  
_To Lady Discord_: WOOHOO! I GOTS A FAN!!!!! Heh heh. Seriously, I hope you like where I am going with this. I like to do things a little differently in every chapter just to keep things a bit spicy. Besides. Who doesn't love Deadpool and Bullseye tryin to kill each other while tryin to kill the same guy!  
  
_To Selena Blacke_: Now when have I ever disappointed you? Wait... Don't answer that... I don't wanna know  
  
_**So In the next Chapter:** Will Deadpool regrow his finger, his jaw, and regain the use of his gentlemen parts? Even more important, will Deadpool and Bullseye get out of this mess alive??? And will Manfredi ever die! The world may never know... Well, yeah ya will._


	4. Chapter 4: Hey, I didn’t know the DeadMo...

**_Author's Note_**: Sorry it has taken so long to get yet another chapter up for The Devil Is Mine, but I had several issues in my life occur that had required more attention of me than my writing, so, without further delay, here is Chapter 4. More updates will follow... I hope

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bullseye, Daredevil, Justin Hammer, Silvio Manfredi, Foggy Nelson or anyone else in the Marvel Universe who may or may not come into my story unless they are characters of my own design. Last time I checked though, I do own my Bullseye underwear and Deadpool lobster bib and Daredevil Beanie hat.... Don't ask me why... and I do call dibs on my story because hey, I gotta have dibs on something.

**Chapter 4: Hey, I didn't know the Dead-Mobile was Aquatic! It Isn't??? Cripes!!!**

Windows on vans are usually able to buy the drivers time should they lose control and plummet into a fairly large body of water. For just a few seconds, they tend to remain afloat before finally filling with too much water and begin sinking. Even then, the driver and passengers still have some time to squeak out a miraculous escape. Deadpool and Bullseye, on the other hand, were still too busy trying to kill each other to think about saving themselves, despite the now void of a windshield on the Dead-Mobile. But, this is all getting ahead of ourselves. To truly enjoy this moment, let us take a look back at what was happening prior to splashdown.

It all started when Bullseye was rescued from certain prison time by an organization led and financed by one, Justin Hammer, a rival to the KingPin, aka Wilson Fisk. Justin Hammer has decided to let Bullseye work off his freedom by knocking off a few problem targets that would hinder his plans. One of these targets was another rival, Silvio Manfredi. While Bullseye was staking out a formal affair Manfredi was attending, he found himself to be interrupted by a gun toting, blade brandishing, mask-wearing psychopath by the name of Deadpool. Soon this interruption had caused Manfredi to escape and led to a high-speed chase, which was once again interrupted by Deadpool. Finally, Bullseye managed to leap into the Dead-Mobile and by some grace of God, got inside the thing alive, only to find it tearing through Central Park and into the Reservoir therein.

Now at this point in time, both men only had one thing coming out of their mouths as their eyes widened and jaws dropped, seeing where they were going. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh Shi...." And the water quickly swallowed the van. Bullseye and Deadpool gave up on trying to kill one another just yet, as they had opted to prefer getting out of the van alive. Swimming out through the now gaping hole that at one point had functioned as a windshield, the pair of assassins slowly swam to the other side of the reservoir, all the while making it a point to remain as far from the flashing red and blues as possible. As the pair came up on the other side, they collapsed upon the ground, catching their breath. Deadpool was the first to break the silence.

"I think the fish were doing their business in that water." He stated in a quite matter of fact way.

Bullseye simply looked up at the masked mercenary with a chuckle before a realization dawned on him. A sudden surge of adrenalin shot Bullseye's hand out to grip Deadpool by the throat. "You... cost... me... my... hit!"

Deadpool's hands went for Bullseye's when suddenly, he had an idea, which brought him much satisfaction as the upward momentum of his knee was brought to a sudden sharp halt by the groin of Bullseye. Bullseye's grip weakened as Deadpool thrust a kick into his rival's jaw, "Well you cost me pork chops, applesauce, girly magazines, and a van! I think that almost makes us even." As he finished, Deadpool reached down for his pistol, but a sudden spotlight from a police car passing by the Reservoir caught his attention and made him flee, followed shortly thereafter by Bullseye. Deadpool turned his head, looking back at the assassin, as he kept moving, looking for something to use to get away. Bicycle? No too slow. Jogging shoes? Nah, not Velcro laces. Skateboard? Tony Hawk he ain't. Horse drawn Carriage? Only two horsepower, but it could work in a pinch. Deadpool leapt into the drivers seat and grabbed the reins as he looked back at Bullseye, who was catching up fast. "Now if he gets arrested, I am not gonna get to kill him anytime soon..." Deadpool thought to himself. As a side note here, Bullseye was thinking something similar, except it had many more expletives. So, as Deadpool snapped the reins, he turned and yelled back to Bullseye "RUN LIKE YOU STOLED SOME STUFF FROM K-MART BOY!"

Bullseye wasted no time in picking up the pace, because he would have a rather difficult time of killing this boob if he were to be arrested, and soon found himself leaping after the buggy, grabbing the back of the carriage seat and hanging on for dear life as Deadpool careened out into the middle of a busy street, cutting across traffic while forcing cars to screech to a halt before using them as ramps for the horses. This tactic also served the additional purpose of preventing Bullseye to get into the main carriage space, there by preventing him from getting a clean shot in on him. This was only serving to further irritate Bullseye, as the erratic driving of that fucking costumed bastard was doing a bang up job. Quite literally.

And Bullseye had officially become sick of it...

So, the first opportunity Bullseye had, He leapt from the back of the carriage, driving a flying kick into the helmeted jaw of a motorcyclist, knocking him to the ground. As Bullseye Commandeered the motorcycle, he made his point to the owner that he would not be getting it back, by nailing him in the eye with a paperclip. Bullseye wasted no time in getting the motorcycle up to speed, before turning it around and taking off after Deadpool.

"On Dasher! On Dancer! On... Wait a minute, I thought Santa had 8 reindeer!!!" Deadpool belted out before finally a carriage wheel broke, causing him to curb his horses and look for another mode of transportation. This time, a jolly smile could be seen through his mask as Deadpool drew one of his guns and jumped into the cab of a big, black diesel rig. "Do you have your license and registration???" he said, pressing the barrel of the gun to the truckers nose. "No? Good, Get out, this vehicle is being impounded!"

The man wasted no time in getting out, which allowed Deadpool to get the rig moving, but not before being passed up by Bullseye.

"Oooooooooooo I can kill him too! Annie was right! The sun WILL come out tomorrow, TONIGHT!!!"

A gunshot rang out through the air as Bullseye continued barreling down the street. A quick look behind him granted him a view of Deadpool, sitting in a big black rig, leaning out the window, one arm aiming a rather large gun at him while the other was steering, with the occasional release of the wheel to toot the horns. Bullseye had no choice, he had to outrun the maniac and get away from him if he was going to get Manfredi tonight! As Bullseye began weaving in between cars, Deadpool made no mistakes about his intentions and barreled through the oncoming traffic. Those who did not get out of the way voluntarily found themselves pushed out of the way by the big rig driving 'Pool.

"I got a great big convoy, heading out through the night, I got a great big convoy, ain't she a beautiful siiiiight. Convoooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Deadpool sang out as off key as he could go while slamming into more cars, and even taking out two or three pedestrians.

Bullseye's luck had finally run out though, as suddenly, a light changed, and a car veered out in front of him. Barely getting the bike up in time, Bullseye managed to jump the small European car, but he was going so fast that he had in fact crashed through a boarded up window and skidded to a halt in a scarcely furnished living room area. He had only started to get up when he looked out through the hole he made in the window, only to see bright headlights barreling toward the building. Jumping out of the way, to relative safety, Bullseye had managed to avoid any of the debris as the rig blasted through the wall, coming to a halt. Deadpool got out of the rig and slid into the room, pistols drawn with a battle cry of "JUMDUMBUMBOOLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then, both men heard a click that did not come from either of them. Deadpool averted his eyes from Bullseye to the staircase, as did Bullseye. The sight they beheld normally would send both men into heat, had the leggy, naked, soaking wet, pale, raven haired beauty not been holding a pair of menacing looking guns, leveled at each man's head. "You better speak now. You have both wrecked my wall and have ruined my shower time. That is an offense punishable by death.... You know that already Deadpool."

"Ummmmmm.... I don't suppose a sorry would get me back in your good graces, would it Dom?"

Domino looked straight at Deadpool, whipping her hair back to reveal her one black circled eye before taking a warning shot dangerously near Deadpool's gentleman bits. "You have never been in my good graces Deadpool, and your buddy here isn't getting off to a good start. You have two seconds to explain yourselves..."

**_Another Gratuitous Author's Note_**: Yup, Manfredi still be kickin, as is Deadpool and Bullseye. At least until Domino gets through with them. Hope you all found this chapter to be well worth the wait!

**_Next Chapter_**:... That would be Chapter 5 and with another merc in the picture, Is there too many cooks in the kitchen??? I dunno bout you all, But I am gonna go have me some Jumdumbumboolay... Whatever the heck that stuff is...


End file.
